


Modern Love

by boxbubble



Series: Loudly Implied Cannibalism - A Crack Vid Series [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Hannibal is awkward, Cannibalism, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Hannibal is a persistant suitor, Hannibal is also probably a little delusional, Happy Ending? AU, M/M, Murder Family AU, Romantic Comedy, This is a crack vid, Video, Will continues to have no luck in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram AU parody trailer. </p>
<p>This would be the worst romantic comedy ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Love

**Author's Note:**

> This series is getting way too close to double digits for my comfort.

 

Tumblr Link For Video: [Here](http://idontcareeverythingisrainbows.tumblr.com/post/57556729443/hannibal-crack-vid-modern-love-hannigram)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this counts as a Happy Ending AU as I'm pretty sure only Hannibal and Abigail would really turn out happy as a result, but Will isn't in jail so I count that as a win I guess.
> 
> Grosse Pointe Blank is like an 80's movie masquerading as a 90's flick. The trailers were so weird to work with, I don't know if I like the end product but since I finished it I decided to post it anyway. The movie does have a great soundtrack though.


End file.
